ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Kevin LeBow
}} Kevin LeBow is a recurring character in Season 2 of I Didn't Do It. He first appeared in Falling for... Who? and is Betty's nephew. He last appeared in The Rescuers. Biography Kevin is a rude, judgmental teenager. He is very rude and sassy (as shown in Falling for... Who?), which he inherited from his aunt, Betty LeBow. It was shown in Falling for... Who? that whenever he sees someone do something in a bad or odd way, he will be very judgment to that person and offend them by saying mean things about their lack of talent in that particular thing they are doing. Also, in Falling for... Who?, Garrett Spenger thought that Betty was less rude than Kevin, which shows how mean he can get. Other than this bad quality in him, he is also a very good dancer, which he also inherited from Betty. It was proven in Falling for... Who? that his occupation is dancing, and he is very talented and gifted at it. In Falling for... Who?, it is shown that he can also be very sentimental, since he got very sentimental when he saw Garrett talking to a girl and said, in a sentimental voice, "They grow up so fast!". Physical Appearance Kevin has dark skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. He is also seen to have a very laid-back, normal appearance in his choice of fashion. He also wears fedoras when dancing, adding a trait to his appearance in his choice of fashion. Relationships Betty LeBow Aunt Betty is Kevin's aunt. He inherited a lot of his traits from her, such as his rude side, judgmental side, sassy side, and good dancing. They can also both be sentimental sometimes, as shown in Falling for... Who? when they saw Garrett talking to a girl and they both had their hands on their chests, being sentimental about Garrett "growing so fast." They are both rude and judgmental (most of the time), and they are also good dancers. They are really alike and have a strong relationship with each other. Garrett Spenger Frenemy Garrett doesn't think of Kevin as a friend, but Kevin does. Kevin doesn't think of Garrett as a good dancer, which is a big part of the reason why he is rude and judgmental to Garrett. They don't get along, as seen in Falling for... Who? but Kevin still thinks of Garrett in a somewhat positive way, no matter how many times Kevin could be rude and judgmental towards him. Appearances * Falling for... Who? (First appearance) * Elementary, My Dear Watson * The Doctor Is In * Bite Club * The Rescuers (Last appearance) Trivia * His full name is Kevin LeBow. * Betty LeBow is his aunt. * He gets a lot of his qualities from Betty LeBow, like his rude side, judgmental side, sassy side, and good dancing. * He is a great dancer. * His occupation is a dancer, and he is very talented and gifted at it. * Garrett doesn't think of Kevin as a friend, but Kevin thinks of Garrett somewhat of a friend. * He is portrayed by Theodore Barnes. *He first appeared in Falling for... Who? and last appeared in The Rescuers. *It unknown if he attends DITKA High School or possibly doesn't live in the gang's town. Gallery Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Kevin LeBow